A Rose's Thorn
by rwbysmut
Summary: Weiss and Ruby go on a date, but Weiss has been a bit frustrated at how Ruby and her have not been sexually intimate despite being together for several months. Later that night after they return home, that changes. This is a lemon, and as such contains MA content, and should not be read by anyone under the age of 18.


**A Rose's Thorn**

Weiss stared in the bathroom mirror, examining her body. She frowned as she cupped her petite breasts, letting out a sigh of dissatisfaction. Despite being perky and having slightly larger than normal areole that made them cuter in most people's eyes, they were smaller than the younger Ruby's.

The reaper in question was waiting for her to go on their date. They'd been dating for several months now, and Weiss was starting to get antsy for their relationship to advance in a more intimate direction. Countless nights of silent masturbating while the rest of her team slept, working her hand underneath the covers as she stared at Ruby's face and fantasized of all the ways it could be contorted in pleasure, were becoming less effective at subduing her libido. Maybe if she bought a dildo...

Weiss quickly shook her head, blushing at all the possible consequences if she was discovered with one. Blake would be neutral, but Yang would tease her to no end if she found it. This wasn't counting what Ruby would think of her.

"Don't let yourself get carried away..." She mumbled, quickly putting on her undergarments and a dress she'd bought to wear occasionally on their nights out. It a while strapped dress that hugged her body, a slit going down the sides from the knees down, and the chest cut low to show off a small amount of cleavage. Relatively tame for most, but for Weiss it was one of the more revealing things she'd ever worn due to the conservative attire the heiress had grown up with.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss opened the bathroom door, about to ask how she looked. Breath hitching as her eyes were drawn to her girlfriend's outfit, she stood quiet, staring. The innocent scythe wielder smiled, unknowingly teasing with the black backless dress she had on, cleavage more profound than Weiss as the fabric clung to her body.

"How do I look?" She asked, not registering the hungry look Weiss tried to hide.

"Wonderful as always..." Weiss blushed, trailing off.

"Well come on!" Ruby grabbed her hand, pulling her along out the door.

Between dinner, dancing, and sharing a few kisses under the stars, Weiss and Ruby had a wonderful night. Despite catching herself staring a few times, Weiss felt she kept good control over herself. When they walked back through the dorm door several hours later, they wasted no time in laying together, cuddling with their cloths still on. Weiss slowly brought her face closer to Ruby's, starting their make out session the same way as they always had, with the heiress starting it. After a few minutes, things started heating up.

Ruby moaned lightly into the kisses, and Weiss' hand moved seeming on its own, approaching the younger teen's chest. She froze as Ruby pulled out of the kiss.

"Maybe we should stop for now..." Ruby breathed, blushing lightly.

"R-right." Weiss stuttered, staring at her own hand for a moment.

"Love you." Ruby said sweetly before kissing Weiss' cheek.

"Love you too." She reciprocated hugging the reaper before getting out of the bed to go to her own. After they changed in their nightwear, Weiss covered up and pretended to sleep, staring at Ruby out of the corner of her eye.

"You dirty minded woman..." She chastised herself, speaking low once she was sure Ruby had fallen asleep. "What if you'd gone too far and made yourself seem...slutty...or made things awkward between you?" She watched as Ruby's light breathing raised and lowered her chest. Despite what her conscience told her, she slid out of bed in her light blue nightgown, approaching the moonlit object of her desire.

Weiss held her breath as she slowly pulled the blanket away from Ruby's body. She stared at the pajamas, and her hands moved automatically. The slow and gentle movements to pull her shirt up eventually paid off, the perky mounds drawing Weiss' eyes as their tips slowly hardened against the cool air in the room. She slipped of her nightgown, dropping it onto the floor as compared their breasts. Ruby's nipples were a nice lavender, with her areola being a shade lighter, compared to the rose red of Weiss'.

She still had the chance to pull Ruby's shirt back down and slip back into bed, pretending that this had never happened, and had been a naughty dream her mind had created.

Instead she moved down to her pajama pants, and slid them to her knees.

"Briefs?" Weiss mumbled to herself as the piece of clothing was revealed. Despite the peculiarity of this, she slipped the tips of her fingers inside the waistband, and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and tugged. Once she was sure the were down with the pants, she mentally readied herself to finally see Ruby's most private spot.

This made the shock all the worse when she saw a flaccid penis and a pair of balls. Weiss trembled, not knowing how she should react.

"This has got to be a dream..." Weiss mumbled, still staring at it. She pinched her arm, gritting her teeth for a moment as she continued to apply pressure. "So, Ruby really has a..." She paused, thinking of explanations. She thought of two possibilities. Either Ruby was transgender, or she was just born with it. She shook her head. "This must be why Ruby hasn't let me be intimate with her. Still..." She kept staring at it. "It is Ruby..."

Weiss lowered her hand, gently grasping the organ in her fingers. It instantly pulsed lightly against her, hardening ever so slightly. She slowly started to move her hand up and down, feeling the skin tighten as more blood flowed to the member. Ruby moaned lightly in her sleep, her legs spreading to give easier access as she fantasized.

"Weiss..." The reaper moaned, dreaming that she was finally feeling the touch of her lover, free of her embarrassment at being a girl born with a cock. Tonight had been close. Ruby had felt herself getting hard, and if things had continued it would've only been a matter time.

Slowly, the smaller girl opened her eyes, and smirked as Weiss froze. " _Such a naughty dream I'm having._ " She thought as she put her hand on her lover's wrist. "Don't stop." Ruby smiled as she sat up to press her lips against Weiss', closing her eyes and moaning as she moved the heiress' hand up and down her cock. Weiss closed her eyes as she kissed back, throwing away her own embarrassment at being caught as she tightened her grip. As things sped up, Ruby pulled away and began panting, enjoying the pleasure of a hand that didn't belong to her.

Weiss pushed her back down against the bed.

"Weiss..." Ruby opened her eyes to see the girl in question straddling her waist, panties gone as she rubbed her lips against the shaft of her cock.

"Sorry to skip foreplay, but I've wanted this for so long..." She lined up the tip with her opening.

"I love you Weiss..." Ruby cupped Weiss' cheek. Weiss slowly leaned down.

"I love you too Ruby..." She breathed as she kissed her, and started to lower herself. She gritted her teeth, scrunching an eye close as she was spread open, so unused to anything of that size. She trembled as she kept going, her face flushed as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Are you okay…?" Ruby moaned as she asked out of concern.

"I'm fine..." Weiss mumbled stubbornly, going until Ruby bottomed out inside her.

"Weiss..." Ruby moaned as she pulsed inside her. With slight hesitation, Weiss began to move up and down small amounts, still adjusting to the object inside her.

"Why do you have to be so big?" Weiss groaned as she moved, beginning to feel pleasure herself. Her movements gradually sped up, until she would leave only the head inside, before quickly letting herself fall back down, breasts bouncing. Ruby gritted her teeth, moaning as she was being rode. She loved what was being done to her, but an increasing urge to take control was building inside her, to make her cry and yell out in pleasure.

Weiss yelped in surprise as Ruby suddenly pushed her onto her back, looking up into the young girl's silver orbs.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but I can't help myself!" Ruby started slamming against her, legs raised onto her shoulders.

"Ruby!" Weiss squealed, closing her eyes tight as she was suddenly pounded against inside, Ruby's balls smacking against her ass as their owner began to let go.

"You feel so good!" Ruby moaned, mind going blank as he tongue hung out. They heiress couldn't help but lay helpless as she was made of slave of her feelings, bucking against her lover as if there was nothing else in the world that mattered at that point in time. School didn't matter, her father didn't matter, and even Yang and Blake's opinion didn't matter. Just her and Ruby being together as one, united in their love.

They kept speeding up, going harder, until they pushed themselves to their limits, bodies covering in a layer of sweat from the effort they exerted to pleasure the other. They both cried in pleasure between their pants and occasional gasps as they got closer to the climax of their sex-filled play of hearts.

"I'm can't hold on Weiss!" Ruby said urgently, twitching and pulsing rapidly within the tightening walls of Weiss.

"Do it inside me Ruby! Mark me as yours!" Weiss screamed as her eyes widened and she gasped, suddenly clenching and spasming around her member as it was coated in her juices.

"Weiss!" Ruby slammed hard against her, twitching before shooting numerous thick ropes of hot cum inside, bucking lightly against her to make sure all the sticky fluid went deep within. For several moments they sat there, silent, before Ruby suddenly collapsed against Weiss, breathing deeply as she tried to catch her breath. They slowly brought their arms around each other, hugging lightly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Ruby..." Weiss whispered, exhausted and already starting to drift as her eyes drooped.

"I love you too Weiss..." Ruby lightly pressed her lips to Weiss', before laying next to her, cock slipping out and letting cum start leaking out slowly. She cuddled against her, nuzzling her cheek as they fell asleep together.

Five months later, they sat on a bench on Beacon's campus, Weiss sighing contently as she leaned against Ruby. Ruby draped her arm around Weiss' shoulders, and gently rubbed her hand over her bulging stomach.

"Just think, another four months and we get to see her." Ruby smiled, closing her eyes and she felt the gentle breeze blowing.

"I'm counting the days." Weiss hummed, relaxing back into the arms of her wife, their rings glistening in the sun. "I love you Ruby." She sighed happily.

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby kissed Weiss' neck, making her giggle.

"You know that's where I'm ticklish." Weiss smiled.

"I know." Ruby smirked, doing it again and again despite the playful protests the heiress gave between breaths.

* * *

 **A/N: My first excursion into the world of lemons and MA content. I would deeply appreciate any feedback, especially constructive criticism.**


End file.
